


Fairy Tales and Films

by Taymazing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymazing/pseuds/Taymazing
Summary: Harry should have known better then to have opened a seemingly muggle book in the Library of Hogwarts. Now as he, Malfoy and whoever else shows up have to live a few fairy tales out.:I was on writer's block for my bigger project and just felt compelled to write this. It's not the best and really just a whole lota drarry fluff, but it's here:
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> I obviously don't own any if the characters or places mentioned in this

Harry furrowed his brow and huffed. He never got the knack for writing essays, let alone for _potions_. "Honestly Potter, I can actually _see_ the smoke coming from your ears", scoffed Malfoy. Ever since they came back for their 8th year the two had tried the friends thing. For the most part, it was going fine. Herminone and Malfoy liked to talk about their schoolwork. Ron would more or less stomach no more then a few peices of small talk, but it was better then it was.   


"Well, I don't see you helping, as _promised_ ", Harry shot back.   


"I can help but I can't write for you"   


"You haven't said a word since we sat down!". The pair were currently in the library. Harry needed help with Potions and Malfoy needed help with Defense. A pair of giggles could be heard behind them. From behind one of the stacks appeared Luna and Ginny, clearly looking for a private place to snog. Ginny and Harry had broken up shortly after the war, when the both realized their feelings for each other were forced. Not long after Ginny and Luna had gotten together.   


Which Harry was actually fine with, they were cute and honestly Ginny looked so happy. He was glad his sorta little sister could find someone like that. "Oh shit, is _every_ covert place taken?", grumbled Ginny as she saw they had already claimed the spot.   


"I'd suggest my empty dorm, but I'd hate to give Ron a heart attack if he walked in", suggested Harry.   


"In that case we should totally use it"   


"Or the broom closet on the 6th floor", suggested Luna.   


"Closer wins". The pair ran off in their own little bubble.   


"To bad, would have loved to see Weasley catch them", commented Malfoy. "Now, back to this slop- "   


"That's it, study break", Harry declared as he stood. He perused the shelf behind them, very aware of the Slytherin keeping his eyes blaster to Harry. Not that he would say anything about it. He loved it when those grey eyes followed his every move. So yes, he had a crush on the guy. Something Harry had decided was purely physical because every time Malfoy opened his mouth it made him wonder why he even _tried_.   


Pulling him out of his thoughts was a gold spine, the letters too shiny to resist. He took it from it's place and read the cover, _Fairy_ _Tales and Films_. On the back was the table of contents, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Sleeping Bueaty, and so on and so forth. "Hey look", he showed the book in question to Malfoy. He read it and immediately raised an eyebrow.   


"You know these?", he asked.   


"I've seen the movie versions, and read the grim fairy tale versions. There basically like the muggles beetle the bard tales"   


"Muggle? Then what are they doing here?"   


"Dunno. You've never heard these have you?"   


"Of corse not"   


"You poor, poor man. Here, we'll read them"   


"This is just a lousy excuse to avoid the essay"   


"Duh". The Slytherin smirked and moved closer, making Harry inhale a little to loudly for his liking. He really needed to get over this. "First, Cinderella, the poor girl abandoned to her awful step family and basically being reduced to their house elf".   


"And this is a story for kids?"   


"Because the story about death was very kid appropriate". He opened the book, just as it began to glow.   


"What did you do?"   


"Nothing!"   


"I knew it. Never trust something muggle in a magical library". The light became blinding and Harry couldn't see anything else. When it cleared he blinked rapidly. Something was different, the shelfs of books replaced with an old wooden kitchen, surprisingly clean. The light was pouring in from the window, and Harry had lost his chair. And his clothes! He resembled a broke pirate. His jumper replaces with a tattered flowing shirt and jeans replaced with a poor excuse for pants. "What in Merlin's beard...", he exclaimed to no one.   


"Potter!", called a nasty voice from upstairs. He knew that voice, it was engraved in his brain. "Potter, hurry up! The floor isn't going to clean itself!".   


He sighed, "Yes Aunt Petunia".


	2. Cinder Harry

So, Harry Potter was now Cinderella. Go figure. His evil step family now his evil Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. However, Dudley really only asked him to do stuff, and didn't sniff and sneer at him. Given their last letter, it made sense. Perhaps reading that book was a mistake. Well, nothing he could do now but wait. He had been worked back and forth for the last few weeks. Harry couldn't tell which was worse, Private Drive or this house. Not that the cat helped. It always scratched and hissed at him. And when he dared fight back it was to the attic with no meals.   


At least the attic allowed him to move, and a window, no bed though. Currently he was destroying his fingers to fix Aunt Petunia's dress. They hadn't gotten the invitation from the ball, but she loved being prepared. After this it was to the stables for the horses. At least _they_ tried to clean after themselves before he got there. Harry was never more grateful for Petunia's old machine. "Shit", he grumbled as the needle punctured him _again_. But, at least it was done.   


The stables were a relief from the hot sun that day. "That's a good girl", he cooed at Lucy whilst brushing her mane.   


"Their here!", Dudley boomed. Not to seconds later a large carriage road up to their door. Harry smirked as he saw his Uncle bow to the man that stepped out. He wasn't about to risk the punishment waiting for him if he asked to go. All he had to do was wait for the fairy godmother and he would be whisked away. Who would the prince be though? It would obviously be someone from his world, but that didn't really narrow down his options.   


"Potter!", commanded Vernon. He entered the stable with immediate disgust. "We have just been invited to the king's ball".   


"Shall I stich up your purple jacket?", Harry asked.   


"Yes, and polish Petunia's jewels, and Dudley's shoes. And I want those windows washed while your at it"   


"Yes sir". He couldn't suppress the growl that escaped his lips after Vernon left. Ugh he couldn't wait to get out of here. 


	3. The Ball

"Windows?", scowled Vernon.   


"Done", sighed Harry.   


"Good. Silver ware?"   


"Polished"   


"Hmf. Well, don't do anything stupid"   


"I won't"   


"And...dust the mantle"   


"Yes sir"   


"Vernon dear, let's go", called Petunia from the carriage. Vernon climbed up and commanded the driver to go. Harry watched them drive off into the distance, and immediately dashed out into the garden. "Well, we have a ball to get me to", he said.   


"Indeed we do", said a gruff voice behind. Unmistakable to Harry's ears.   


" _Hagrid_?", he spun around so fast his bangs fell into his eyes.   


"Ay. Glad ter see yeh Harry".   


Harry couldn't hide his grin, "Of corse! You saved me from the Dursleys before! _Of corse_ it'd be you again!"   


"Some things never change. Still a pretty stupid idea to have open tha book"  


"How did you- "   


"We all know. Well, 'cept those muggle relatives of yours. We all been waitin' fir our turn out"   


"We all? Everyone at Hogwarts?"   


"Yeh, an' some others"   


"Others?"  


"Yeh'll see, fer now we got ter get yeh to the ball so you can meet the Prince, then we can get this story over with"   


"And go home"  


"Actually there are still alo' of stories left ter go through, but fer now, how's it go? Oh, yeah, Bibbity bobbity boo!". He waved his pink umbrella through the air and Harry's clothes were transformed. Now he wore a blue jacket clad with silver buttons. His pants now formal, and, gold shoes. "There we are. Don' worry about bein' recognized, got tha' covered. An' remember, back by midnight". Just as he spoke a large carriage pulled up and the door swung open.   


"Thanks Hagrid! Remind me we have tea when I get back!"  


"O' corse!", he called before disappearing in a flash of Red. Harry sat back on the satin seats, amazed at how he wasn't sliding off. He got about half way there before realizing, he still couldn't dance. His only experience ot it ever had been the yule ball, and all he had done was shuffle around Pavarti and occasionally step on her feet. And that was just one dance! How could he do this all night? He shuddered at the thought. Perhaps the prince would over look it. Who was he kidding, no way the _prince_ would.   


No time to back, since they had arrived. He stepped down and nearly tripped. "Alright there sir?", asked an attendee.   


"Fine", he huffed and hurriedly walked up the stairs. He fumbled with his jacket and attempted to reign in his hair. He really needed to impress this guy, other wise he could be stuck here. And in here there was no school of magic to whisk him away. No, it was be a slave to the Dursleys or starve. Not that the first option was that much better. The room was crowded with hundreds of people in flowing dresses. Harry slowly walked among the guests, careful not to shove or be shoved.   


He bit his lip, forcing his head to stay up. He scanned the room, no sign of a crown or anything. But, something caught his eye, something similar that made him snap his attention to the front. Atop a rather large throne sat Malfoy, mother and father standing behind him. And, he was keeping eye contact on Harry, who wasn't aware blond had spotted him amongst tbe crowd as soon as he entered the ball room. And hadn't taken his eyes off him yet.   


Malfoy whispered something to his mother before standing up and walking through out the crowd. He walked directly to Harry, who had frozen rather near the middle of the room. "Potter", he greeted.   


"Of course it had to be you", Harry sighed and stared at his shoes, "Er, you, wanna dance?"   


"Well, since your begging me on hands and knees..."   


"Alright, alright". Malfoy awkwardly took his waist, and Harry stiffly put his hands on the Slytherin's shoulders. Then, the blond took one of Harry's hands off his shoulder and into his. "So, you know we have to finish the story to get out?"   


"And that there are other stories awaiting us, yes. Now, care to tell me how we get out of this faster? Not that I mind being the prince..."   


"Malfoy likes bring rich, in charge, and pampered? My world view has been shattered"  


"Would have loved to see the chosen boy doing chores. Pretty high fall from glory"   


"Not that high of a fall..."   


"What does that mean?"   


"Nothing, nevermind, you want to hear how the story ends or not?"   


"Alright, easy there scar head, I'm all ears"   


"The prince and Cinderella spend the ball together. She runs off at midnight and the prince finds her the next day because she dropped a shoe. He puts it on her, and happily ever after"  


"He found her because of a _shoe_? Muggles"   


"Yeah, well, your gonna have to do it"   


"Fine, so we dance all night?"   


"Pretty much"   


"Wonderful. Well, at least your doing better then at the Yule ball"   


"How do you know how I danced then?"   


"School gossip and a thing called eyesight"   


"It was _that_ noticable?"   


"Oh yes, pretty entertaining actually"   


"Oh shove off"   


"Love to but..."   


"Can we just, like, find a garden or something? This place is making me claustrophobic". Which wasn't a lie. All eyes were on them, and everyone was trying to dance closer and closer to them.   


"My feet think that's a wonderful idea". Malfoy guided Harry across the room, through some large open glass doors, and into a garden type area. A few couples were about here and there, but there seemed to be a certain spot he was leading them to. A brass gate, under some vines. "The prince's royal garden".   


"You have your own garden, not surprising"   


"Hmm". Malfoy took in Potter. His clothes fit perfectly, showing the build of quidditch mussel through the jacket. Blue suited him, but it never compared to green. Green made his eyes burn bright. Malfoy cursed himself silently and turned to face a flower. That was the seventh time he'd looked at Potter like that, which was ridiculous. They were nothing but reluctant friends. He knew Potter would never look at him like _that_. He did tend to blush whenever Draco got close enough, most recently had earned a sharp inhale.   


But that was nothing more then physical attraction. Something that would be solved if the two boys had ever, well. Not that they ever would, no, Draco would never allow it. He wasn't some cheap one nighter. Unless he wanted to be. And, he wouldn't let Potter turn him into one.   


"Have you ever actually been out here?", the golden boy asked.   


"Yes", he answered without looking up, "No one else is allowed in. It's a good place to think".   


"Hm". That's when a golden glow appeared in Draco's preferably vision. He looked down at Potter's shoes, suddenly glowing. "Wha- ah!". They were walking Potter over to Draco.   


"Is this part of the tale?", asked Malfoy, his voice slightly higher.   


"No, the- ". Neither boy got in another word. The shoes had walked Harry so briskly into Malfoy that he had fallen on top of the blond. "Er, my legs can't move". Yes, they had also paralyzed his lower half.   


"Terrific. Doesn't mean you have to stay on top of me", Malfoy grumbled.   


"I'm moving!", Harry huffed and rolled off onto the ground. "Next time I try to take a study break you have my permission to slap me"   


"Don't tempt me Potter"   


"What time is it?"   


"Uh- ", the clock began to chime. Harry could once again feel his legs. Guess it was time.   


"Shit, oh, right", he ripped off his left shoe and tossed it to Malfoy. "Don't forget to go looking tomorrow!". He ran off as fast as he could in one shoe. His carriage pulled up in front of him and he jumped in. It raced back to the house, and just as the clock struct twelve it turned back into a pumpkin, and Harry was left back in those rags, sitting in the mud. 


	4. The End: Part One

In hind sight, he really should have seen this coming. When Harry got back after the ball, he had landed in this huge mud pile. Which he hadn't fully cleaned off of him by the time the Dursleys returned. He had been screamed at by both his Aunt and Uncle, with Dudley interrupting only once to defend him. And after weeks of holding his tounge he finally fought back. That had gotten him sleeping in the pile of mud. Then, when they tried to lock him in the attic he had rebelled again, which is how he ended up tied to a chair a gagged up in it instead.   


With his shirt sticking to his skin, and hair stiff as a board, he sighed. Ugh, what was taking Malfoy so long? Harry was so done with this story. He could hear the three below with muffled sound. It must be, what, near lunch? His stomach growled at the thought. How did he take 17 years of this? Granted, he hadn't been tied up before. That's when he heard it, a carriage. He strained his neck to look out the window he saw enough to find the blond. _About time_ , he internally sighed.   


Draco couldn't find any sign of Potter. He just wanted to put his stupid shoe back on his foot and get _out_. "Welcome, your highness", greeted a very fat man with a bow. Next to him an eerily thin women and a chubby child. Draco gave them a glance before turning to his foot men. "Right, were looking for the owner to this shoe", he said.   


"Yes, that, that is my son's shoe". The boy looked mortified. Draco rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first person who tries that. This was the last house so Potter had to be here somewhere.   


"No it's not", he sighed, "Look, the guy I'm looking for goes by Potter, is he here or not?". Draco didn't have the patience for this.   


"P- potter?". They way the man stuttered had to mean he knew something.   


"So is he here?", the foot man interjected.   


"Er, no, no. I've never met a guy named _Potter_ ". Harry scowled. He had heard enough of the conversation below to know where this was headed. If Malfoy could just know he was here. He looked around, desperate for a way out _. The chair_ , offered his brain. He grabbed onto the back, and steadied himself. He jumped up and landed hard.   


Malfoy looked up, there was a definite thud from upstairs. He happened a second time, then a third. "That's the, cat", the man lied.  


After the fifth thump, Draco asked, "May I look upstairs?"  


"No! Absolutely not!"   


"You dare defy your prince?", the foot man leered threateningly over the man.   


"Er, no, definitely not, I would never"   


"Good". He gestered to the stairs and Draco walked up. The thids kept coming, and sounded above him. _Attic_ , supplied his brain. He searched around and eventually found a locked door. "Damn I miss my wand", he grumbled. No choice otherwise, he had to kick it down. It took around eighty-seven tries, but he broke through it enough to get in. "Potter? You here?"   


"Mmfmm!", came a muffled voice. Draco walked up a large staircase to find Potter strapped to a chair, covered I a thick layer of dry mud, and gagged for that matter. He didn't like it. Harry met Malfoy's eyes. He became very aware of horrid he must look with all the mud. Malfoy on the other hand was pressed clean. "Untimmf".   


"I'm sorry, can you speak up? Didn't catch that"   


"Untimf! Yusmiygi!"  


"Honestly Potter if you not gonna speak up...", a smirk plastered to his face.   


"Fuyu!"   


"Oh hold still". The blond pulled the gag off Harry's mouth.  


"Thank you"   


"Your welcome. Now", he kneeled down and off Harry's left shoe.   


"Aren't you- "   


"After I get this bloody thing on". He put the shoe on Harry's foot with ease. "There, now-". Light blinded them again and Harry found himself tumbling this time, only to land on the ground.  



	5. Rapunzel (Day One)

The woods. Harry was lost in the woods. There were several stories that could lead to this. He cursed himself silently and began walking in a direction. At least it was still day. He shuddered at the thought of being here at night. That's when he heard it, the screeching. Well, technically it was Malfoy's attempt at signing, but one really couldn't tell the difference. " _Ahaaahhhaaahhh_!", he screeched, " _Aahahha! Ohhh, Potter get here faster, ahaaaahhhaaa!"._  


"Merlin", Harry sighed while ccovering his ears, "He's gonna scare the whole forest". He followed the horrible sound until he reached a tower covered in thick vegetation. He was about to alert Malfoy of his presence, when a figure appeared from the forest. Harry ducked and watched the figure closely.   


"Draco, Draco, let down your hair", it commanded. Harry froze on the spot. He knew that voice, a voice he thought he had gotten rid of last year. Voldemort. And he was alive, and keeping Draco in a tower. Harry forced his brain to focus on the scene. No hair had been thrown from above, this didn't seem to disrupt Voldemort. "Eiather you let me up or I let myself up, either way I'm coming". A second passed before the blond complied.   


Voldemort silently climbed up the tower. Draco hated himself for this, but what could he do? And all this hair, what sick muggle tale was this? Voldemort climbed up over the ledge, looking less miniacle then when Draco last saw him. He kept the hood of his cloak up, and his red eyes never left Draco's grey ones. "I have a deal for you".   


"Not intrested", said Draco coldly.   


"Oh, but I think you will be. You see, this little book will bring back any nessicary people the stories. Which, is how I'm here. Unfortunately, when things end, I will be forced back to the after life. Unless, I trade my soul for someone else's. Or more specifically, Potter's". He stalked about as he talked, pacing back and forth.   


"Now, here's where you come in. You need to kill off Harry in ever story, and finish them with me. Then, I'll be able to return in Potter's place. And what will you receive in return, you may ask? Simple. Your freedom. Not only will I love you and your family alone, but I will let you go where you want to go, did what you want to do. You could escape the glares and comments of all those around you for your service with me. Your can finally be free of your past". He stopped when he said that.   


Draco stayed silent and natural faced. However appealing leaving his past behind him sounded, he wasn't going to give that bastard anything ever again. He couldn't kill for him before, and he wasn't about to do it for him now. His past was a part of him, there was no escaping it now. "I'll give you three days to think about it, including today. Then I'll return. Chose your answer carefully".   


Draco let his breathe turn heavy once the bastard was on the ground. This could not be happening. He grabbed the bed post to steady himself. This could not be happening. "Malfoy! Let me up now!", yelled Potter. Draco released the bed and steadied his breathe. Potter had seen him weak once and that had ended with alot a blood and scars. Never again.   


"You didn't say the magic words!", he yelled back.   


"Pratt, pratt, let down your hair"   


"So close"   


"We need to talk!"   


"Just hold on". Draco threw a chunk of hair out the sill. Potter. Climbed it with enough haste that Draco could actually feel his hands in his hair. Potter's hands in his hair, that was a thought he loved to think. Once the Gryffindor emerged he was slightly sweaty and out of breath. A much better look then the mud that had covered him the last time the two saw each other.   


"What did he want?", none 9f them had to say who.   


"What else, you dead and to come back"  


"And you said no?"   


"He wouldn't let me answer"   


"Which means he's coming back"   


"In two days. So, let's finish this before then. How is that done?"   


"Well, the Prince visits Rapunzel, who you are, for alot. Then they get caught. The witch makes the prince blind, and sends Rapunzel to the swap. Eventually the prince stumbles across her and her tears heal his blindness. The end".   


"Your kidding?"   


"Nope"   


"So, I have to cry into your eyes?"   


"Well first I have to be blind"   


"This is not going well"   


"Definitely not". Harry groaned and rubbed his neck. Of all the stories they had to land in rapunzel. He sighed. "You got anything to drink?".


	6. Rapunzel (Day Two)

Harry groaned and rolled onto his side. The floor was cold and his blanket wasn't that much of a help. And Malfoy's hair was all over the room, making it impossible to find a clear spot. He blew some his bangs out of his eyes and rolled onto his back. This was ridiculous. They had spent the rest of yesterday figuring out a plan. Basically, when Riddle returned they'd knock him out the tower. After that, they had no clue what to do about finishing the story.   


Draco watched as Potter tossed and turned. Another reason he had refused to give up the bed. Not that this hair would let him flop so swiftly. It was like dragging a wool cloak on his head. He turned back to Potter, now muttering and starring at the ceiling. Golden boy did have the habit of looking cute when annoyed.   


Harry gave up on being comfortable. It was morning anyway, so it didn't really matter. He turned his head to face the bed and was met with silent Grey eyes. He inhaled sharply, again to his displeasure, but didn't turn away. Malfoy also kept his gaze. They stayed that way for a while. "Comfy?", asked Malfoy knowing the answer full well.   


"Shove off", responded Harry as he returned to look at the ceiling.   


"You didn't have to spend the night"   


"And have to climb back up? No thank you"   


"Whatever. So scarhead, are we having breakfast or not?"   


"I'm not your servant you ferret. If your hungry make something yourself"   


"Fine". Draco sat up and stretched. He carefully removed himself from the bed and headed to the kitchen area. He put a frying pan above the fire stove, thing. And then he took an egg, and cracked it onto the pan. Careful not to drop any of te shell. He felt the green eyes of the Gryffindor watching his every move. He blushed, which was very hard to hide on his snow white skin. Back to the egg, he cracked another and held them over the fire. He chanced a glance at Potter, now biting his lip. "Something wrong?"   


"It's, just, is that all your doing?", he asked.   


"Yes, why?"   


"No milk or seasonings?"   


"Why would I put _milk_ on them?"   


"Oh merlin, here". He sat up abruptly and hastily took the pan off the fire. He measured put some milk and poured it in a bowl, then he added the eggs. He searched the cabinets for something, mumbling when it wasn't there. Then he took a spoon and whisked the ingredients together with ease. Then, once they were to his satisfaction he took what looked like pepper and sprinkled it over the concoction. This time he stirred it in.   


Draco was transfixed. Potter did it with such ease. And it was surprisingly attractive. _Salazar Slytherin pull yourself together_ _Malfoy_ , he scolded himself. Potter had returned the eggs to the fire, and was now sitting next to him.   


Harry really didn't _want_ to make Malfoy's breakfast, but what was he supposed to do? Let the boy give himself salmonella? It drove Harry nuts when people didn't cook properly. This wasn't going to be the best anyway, considering there was no whisk. But, he wasn't doing this to please the blond, he was doing it because the other option was to let it go. And that would be an insult to his cooking skills. He was also aware Malfoy had watched him the whole time. Which probably ment _nothing_ because their was nothing else to do and he had just taken something out of his grip.   


Once the egg was gone enough he used the spoon to flip it. They sat in silence until it was done. Harry took out a plate and scrabed the eggs onto the plate. Then he sprinkled on some salt and placed a dill leaf on top for effect. "There. Now it's edible". Harry presented the Slytherin with the plate. Malfoy was silent. He seemed shocked, or something else, whatever his face showed an emotion Harry hadn't seen before. "I haven't poisoned it you know". He smirked at the quote. Damn he missed Lupin.   


Draco slowly picked up a fork. Not that it didn't look delicious, he just wasn't sure if he should eat it. He wasn't a stranger to bring waited on, it was just something else coming from the Golden boy. The eggs were fluffy and actually had flavor. As soon as he took a bite his stomach won out and the shock wore off. "Were'd you wearn to cook?", asked Draco with his mouth full.   


"I grew up cooking". The Gryffindor blushed.   


"Your really gre- er, not bad"   


"Was that a compliment?"   


"No, it just wasn't an insult. Shouldn't you eat something?"   


"Oh, right". He stood up and took an apple from the fruit bowl.   


"That's it?"   


"I'll eat a large lunch"   


"Or a regular breakfast"   


"I'm good"   


"I'm not. Make yourself something or I will"   


"Oi, threating to posion me already?"   


"Har di har har". Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry got up to make himself some eggs. They only had three left, so he could only cook one for himself today. His was made with cheese. Cheddar, and pretty good cheddar at that. It lacked the neatness he had presented to Malfoy, but tasted good. They ate breakfast in silence. The rest of the day was spent with the two boys trying to avoid the other. In a one room tower however, the feat proved difficult.   


"I don't have to sing again, do I?", Draco asked around midday.   


"No, that's just how you were supposed to draw my attention", Potter answered without looking up from the spot he had started staring at on the wall.   


"Good. I hate singing". Which was very true. He had never taken to it. His like it when his mother sang, she sounded beautiful. Unfortunately, she hasn't sung in years.   


"Sounded like it"   


"What are you talking about? I sound like nightingale"   


"You sound like a dying rooster"   


"Well Scarhead I'd love to see you ding better"   


"I don't sing"   


"Then I win"   


"This is not a competition"  


"So your admitting defeat?"   


"Fine I'll sing you slimy git". Potter huffed and turned to face him. Draco smirked, it was all but too easy to goat the Gryffindor into something. "Er, any suggestions?".   


"Hmm...All about the Drought?"   


"Alright". Draco leaned back in his chair, prepared for eiather a complete disaster or mediocre job. He wasn't prepared for the angel voice he got. Well, it wasn't his mother, but it was something. Potter had long closed his eyes, so Draco was free to show his shock. How could he do two things that attractive in the same day?  


Harry finished the final refrain with a grateful sigh. He never liked singing in front of others, except for the school song, but that was when his voice got drowned out by the thousands of others. When he opened his eyes he was once again met with grey. They were watching him with ful awe, and that made him uncomfortable. Those eyes were not bent to be awed, they were ment to be bored, callous, mischievous, not awed. "Well", he said trying to break the silence, "As you can see, I can sing better then you".   


"Mmhmm", was all he got in return. They stared at each other for a while before Malfoy turned away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things escalated quickly


	7. The End: Part Two

"Potter! Bloody Merlin wake up!", Malfoy shouted desperately. Harry sat up abruptly, shirt sticking to his skin, drenched in sweat. Breathe heavy. He had had another nightmare, something that hadn't occurred for a few weeks. It took him a few moments to register where he was. "What the bloody hell was that?" 

"Nightmare", Harry panted.

"I got that from the blood curling scream"

"Then why'd you ask?" 

"Because- ", he shut his mouth quickly and shook his head, "Nevermind. Just... just don't wake me up again". He flopped back down onto the bed, making sure to face the window. Harry sighed and put his head on his knees, trying to steady his breathe. His throat still raw from the scream. Sleep was not coming anytime soon. He looked back up into the darkness. Nothing but shapes and blobs. He turned to face Malfoy, back still facing him. Without warning, he began to comb through the long tangled mess that was the Slytherin's Rapunzel hair. 

Draco wasn't asleep. He was very awake and listening carefully to the Gryffindor's attempt to breathe. He also very aware whe he started to pet his hair. He layed still, hopefully as to not scare off the bloke. This continued for a while. " _Sigh_ , what am I doing?", Potter whispered to himself. "Malfoy does not like me that way. Stop looking". Potter abruptly flipped over and at least attempted sleep. Draco stayed where he was. What did he mean stop looking? Had Potter been feeling the same way he had lately? No, impossible, he must have heard wrong...

Dawn came far to quickly. None of the boys discussed the previous night. They moved about silently. It wasn't until a horrid voice from below screeched through the window that they broke out of their state. "So", Voldemort called, "You sided with Potter. Well, you've made your choice". Malfoy's hair was being dragged down the side of the tower, so fast they had no time before he was being dragged towards it himself. Harry sprang up and grabbed his waist, keeping him from falling out at the last second. 

Voldemort was scaling the side with ease. "What do we do?", asked Malfoy through clenched teeth. Harry wasn't thinking. All he knew was Voldemort on the way, Malfoy in his embrace, and keeping him from falling to his death. Voldemort neared them within seconds, and Harry did the only thing his body could come up with, tackle him out the window. " _Gaaaah_!", he screeched. Then, he vanished in thick black smoke, and Harry was still tumbling through the air. 

His limbs clawed the air for something to grasp. Ground was nearing and, WHAM. Harry had grabbed onto Malfoy's still dangling hair, saving him from the ground but slamming his head on the rock. "Hold on!", called Malfoy. He began to pull Harry up. Harry's head was throbbing like a drum and his hearing was coming in and out. It took him a moment to register the fact that he was now back in the room, Malfoy talking. "...not now. I, I haven't even...how I feel". 

"Hmm?", Harry asked with some rapid blinking. 

"Stay...awake". Harry tilted his head to meet the Slytherin's grey eyes. 

"Pretty"

"What?" 

"Pretty eyes". That's the last thing he registered before the light blinded them once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrealistic escalation...


	8. Sleeping Potter

Harry woke up on a bed. His head was no longer throbbing, and the morning light was beaming from the window. He robbed his neck and took in the scene. He was in the woods, not that that helped him figure out which story he was in now. At least this time he had an actual bed. "Harry! Wake up mate!", called Ron. Wait, _Ron_? Harry bolted out of the room and down the stairs. 

"Ron! Herminone! And, Neville?", exclaimed Harry. Herminone was reading a book in the kitchen while Ron was baking a cake. Neville was in the back tending to some plants in the windowsill. 

"That makes me feel so welcome", commented Neville. 

"Sorry, just wasn't expecting, any of you actually. Where are we?" 

"Sleeping Beauty", cut in Herminone, "The film version. We're supposed to be your fairy godmothers". 

"And for once I'm not in red", beamed Ron. Which was true, every article of clothing Ron wore was blue, Herminone was in red, and Neville in green. 

"Brilliant", Harry sat down next to Herminone, and she immediately set down her book. 

"Let's talk about you and Malfoy", she said. 

"What's there to talk about?". All three of them stopped to give raise eyebrows at Harry. "Alright fine! I fancy the bloke. That doesn't mean he feels the same" 

"Harry, that ferret is completely mad for you", said Ron, "He's not that good at hiding it" 

"Neither are you, for that matter", cut in Neville, "So, where's it going? You two at least _try_ to talk about it?" 

"Er, I think I told him I think his eyes were pretty", Harry vaguely remembered this after he smashed his head on the tower. 

"That's it?", gawked Herminone. 

"Well what were you expecting! Um, we danced at the ball thing, but we kinda had to. And, I made him breakfast, which he sorta complemented. And...that's it" 

"There has to be more. Maybe your just not remembering his reactions correctly" 

"Yeah, you couldn't tell when you were being asked out on a date for Godric's sake", said Ron. 

"If all you guys are gonna do is comment on my love life I think I'll go take a walk", Harry huffed and sat back in his chair. 

"Don't be long", the others said at once while returning to what they were doing. Harry huffed again and headed for the back door. The woods was nice. Much more pleasant then the forbidden forest. He tried to remember what happened after hitting his head. He really had said Malfoy's eyes were pretty. Why in Merlin had he said that? Pretty, if he was gonna comment on the blond's eyes he should have said brilliant, handsome, gleaming, but _pretty_? Malfoy would never let that go. 

"Why so tense Potter?", called the Slytherin from out of sight. Harry turned around to find him perfectly posed in a tree, the light shining brilliantly between his fluffy hair, left in it's natural state. 

Harry smirked, "Let me guess, your father and you have a bet?"

"Actually", he hopped down and fixed his hair, "Just wanted to make sure you were still alive". Potter had practically smashed his scull in when he jumped from that tower. Thinking he would die, Draco confessed his feelings to the Gryffindor. Only he wasn't sure if the Golden boy was even listening. All he had said after the matter was 'Pretty eyes'. "So, you remember, any of it?". 

Potter blushed and looked at his feet, "Uh, one specific, part". Draco began his advance. 

"Which part?" 

"Er, just before we got placed here". He looked up, unaware that Draco had gotten that close. Their faces inches apart, Potter inhaled sharply. 

Draco smirked, "You really think my eyes are pretty?", he dropped his voice to a whisper. Potter turned an even deeper red. He attempted to back away but Draco garbed his chin, tilting it up to keep them in eye level. A very large mistake. His own breathe was heavy now, a blush spreading across his own cheeks. Gone was his calm, cocky facade. Neither of them moved. "I think your eyes are prettier". 

Harry was speechless. His brain went numb the second Malfoy had grabbed his chin. _Did_ , _did he just say what I heard?_ , he managed to think. He needed to move away, no he needed to move closer. No, yes, no. A snap was heard in the distance, gaining Malfoy's attention. "I have to go", he said dropping Harry's face. 

"Come back tonight?", asked Harry. 

He bit his lip, "When?" 

"After sun down. We, we should, talk"

"Alright, tonight". He bowed slightly before dashing off. Harry couldn't wait for that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder when their first kiss will be *wink wink* *wink wink*


	9. The Voice

"Harry, do you even remember the movie?", sighed Herminone. 

"Yes", he answered, "And it's fine as long as whoever our Maleficent is doesn't find me" 

"But they will. Actually, they probably already have" 

"Well, I'd prefer fighting my own battles then hoping someone will save me after getting pricked"

"Will we be able to end this without following the plot?", asked Neville. 

"Yes, it's possible", Herminone began straightening the table next to her.

"Just so we all agree", said Ron while bringing out the fully decorated cake, "We are _not_ taking Harry to the castle".

"Correct", the others answered at once. They spent the rest of the day preparing for the fight. And had a lovely dinner thanks to the collaboration of Harry and Ron. "Harry", asked Herminone as she cleared the table, "That book I gave you? Do you still have it?" 

"Hm? Oh yeah", he responded, "It's in my room, I'll go get it". He headed upstairs. "Where did- ah". The book was laying on his nightstand, he had flipped through it but hadn't really gone into it with much detail.

" _Haaaarrry_ ", sang a voice. Harry snapped to attention. " _Harry, come to meeee"_

"Ye- no, no I- " 

" _Come to meee, my prize, come to meee_ ". Harry followed the voice. He was led down a spiraling staircase. There was a light up ahead, a beautiful glowing light. He wanted, no, needed to touch. Then through a damp hall. The light dissapeared behind a door, Harry couldn't lose it. He followed. A wave of warmth passed over him upon crossing the threshold. The lightdanced in the middle of the room. " _One touch, only one touch_ ". He moved forward, hand outstretched, ready to touch this magnificent ball of- 

"Ow!", he gasped. A drop of blood fell from his finger, and where the light had been stood the spindle of a spinning wheel. "No...". Everything went black. 

Ron climbed the stairs at a normal pace. Eiather Harry had lost the book or had started reading. So, he lost the book. Herminone was getting inpatient and Ron wanted to help his friend look. He wasn't expecting to find a hidden path way in the room. "Harry!", he yelled before running down the damp corridors. The castle, some how Harry had landed in the castle which only ment- 

" _You_ ". His voice sounded more hoarse then expected. But, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was Voldemort standing in front of him.   
"Ron, what- _gasp_ ", Herminone froze behind him. Neville and her had run upstairs after Ron had yelled Harry's name, then down the stairs and corridors themselves. 

"Where's Harry?", only Neville could find his voice. 

"Right here", Voldemort stepped to the side, revealing Harry, suddenly in very nice clothing, lying on the floor. Voldemort broke into a sick cackle before disappearing in black smoke. The door behind them slammed shut, and another opened up in front of them. 

"We need to put Harry on the bed", commanded Herminone softly. 


	10. We're Low on Magical Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't necessarily like my wording here, but it's  
> here

Draco moved silently through the forest. Perhaps he had gone to far to soon with Potter that morning, but he had still asked him back to talk. The cottage Potter and friends were staying in was surprisingly big, all things considered. The whole place was dark, except for the solitary light in a window. A shadow could be seen pacing behind it Potter, no doubt. 

Draco went to the bottom of the window. "Potter!", he whisper yelled. No change. " _Potter_ ". Still no response. He looked around, eventually finding a rock and chucking it at the shadow. That got his attention. He didn't open the window, but instead pointed to the front door. "Better then climbing". 

Draco slowly opened the door, he did _not_ want to wake Weasley or even Granger. The interior was darker then dark, and a chill ran down his left arm. Draco froze on the threshold. But he couldn't very well leave now. Taking a deep breathe and shoving his bad feeling down, he entered the room, shuttingnthe door behind him. "All to easy", a Voldemort said and Draco jumped. 

Then, before he could react, his arms were bind to his side and his legs together with rope. A piece of cloth wrapped it self tightly around his mouth. He struggled, but there was no use. That's when the lights turned on, and he was face to face with the bastard.

"You should have taken my offer". He cackled and began to stalk about again. "I know this must be confusing, so let me explain. In this story, the process pricks her finger and goes into an eternal sleep. The prince then kisses her and she wakes up. In this case, Potter is out Princess. And I have already sent him into the sleep". Draco clenched his fists but kept his face neutral. 

"Now, as you are the prince, only you can wake him up. Which is why I'm going to have to kill you. Of corse, if _I_ do it then I won't be able to trade my life for yours. So, I'm still going to take Potter's. How though, well that's the fun part. You see, in the story the princess would just stay asleep forever if the prince had perished. But, because this is more or less on a time limit, if Potter isn't kissed by sunrise, then he dies". He turned to face Draco and began the advance. "I must thank you for turning down my original offer, this way is an even more _wonderful_ way to win". He held up the knife he had hid in his cloak and continued walking towards Draco. 

Draco tried more struggling, but that seemed to only make the ropes tighter. Voldemort raised the dagger, Draco closed his eyes, and then silence. After a moment or two Draco hit the floor, ropes gone. "Bloody hell fairy magic here is exhausting", huffed Weasley. Draco looked up. Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom now stood before him. 

"Er, thanks", he managed to say. 

"Well, that is the third time we've saved your life" 

"Not now Ron", interrupted Granger, "We don't have much time. Voldemort's guarding the castle now. Harry is in the tallest tower. If- " 

"The prince doesn't kiss him by sun rise he's dead I know", huffed Draco as he got to his feet. 

"Actually, it's more complicated than that" 

"What'd you mean?" 

"Harry needs _true love's_ kiss before sun rise or he dies"

"True...love's...kiss?" 

" _Yes_ ". Draco went silent. He and Potter couldn't, but, could they? "And there's more risk to this then Harry's life". 

"If the person kissing him isn't his true love", jumped in Longbottom, "Then that person goes to sleep, _forever_ ". Pause. 

"I, I don't know if we're..." Draco sighed and bit his lip. They _couldn't_ be. They just couldn't. 

"Well, you better bloody try", exclaimed Ron, "I'm not losing my best mate just because your to afraid of your feelings" 

"I'm not afraid- " 

"Yes you are. Guess what, so's Harry. And if you really feel the same way he does then you'd at least _try_ to save him". They all stayed silent.

"How do I get to him?", Draco asked quietly. 

"You have to fight Voldemort", said Longbottom, "And we can't go with you. Here", he handed Draco what was unmistakable the sword of Gryffindor. 

"Uh, why- " 

"In the movie the prince gets the sword of truth, but we were low on magical sword options. So, you get the sword of Gryffindor instead", explained Weasley. 

"And the shield of the third corridor", Granger presented him with a large blue and yellow shield. They all nodded and Draco ran off into the night. Now all he had to do was fight Voldemort, alone. How in Merlin's beard did Potter do it so many times?


	11. The End: Part Three

The castle looked empty. Draco panted as he reached the gates. Be had run most of the way here, which quite possibly was a mistake. The shield was heavy and he was never good at long distance runs. He looked up at the towers, the tallest one was (thankfully) the closest. "I'm coming Scar head", he whispered. He quickened his pace, crossed the draw bridge and stopped short of an unmistakable figure. They both stared silently at each other. Draco raised his shield and readied the sword.

"Well, guess were just gonna have to do this the hard way", drawled the bastard. He threw some powder on the ground and a large flash of green light blew Draco back. He sat up fast, grabbing the sword. He turned around, only to face a giant snake with beaty red eyes. It lunged for him, Draco rolled away just in time, his sheild crushed in the snakes jaw. "Always so helpful Granger", Draco mumbled. Back on his feet he made a beeline for the door. The snake made another lunge, spun around, thrusting the sword wherever. The snake recoiled as the blade sliced it's tounge. 

It let out an angry hiss and knocked over a colum. Draco dived out of the way, but now the door was blocked. "Shit". The snake lunged again and Draco rolled just out of it's path. He did the same once again, before reaching for the sword. Just as he grabbed it the snake bit him through his middle. He screamed, but kept his grip. He swiftly ran the sword through the things head. It screamed and fell backward, throwing Draco threw a window into Harry's tower. 

Everything hurt and he could barely breathe. Draco didn't even want to look at the blood oozing from his chest. It reminded his of that bathroom incident. That, however, had been pleasurable compared to this. He was done for, no question. "Dra- ma- tic", said a voice that sounded familiar, "The prince can't die before getting to the princess. And he most certainly doesn't look like _that_ ". A gust of wind blew all around him. Draco could feel the wounds healing, and his clothes being transformed. 

By the time this was done, he was on his feet again. His old clothes replaced with something black and white, perfectly fitting of corse. His hair in a much better state. All in all, something he would most definitely wear. With not dying taken care of, Draco took to the stairs. Slowly, he opened the door to Potter's room. He lay on a bed, perfectly still and at peace. A frightening sight given his tendency to toss and mumble when actually asleep. But, his clothes were deep green to match his eyes, and his every feature was somehow heightened. And within his perfectly sculpted hands was a single red rose. 

Draco took in the Golden boy. He wanted nothing more then to be his in that very moment. Probably due to a heightened state, most likely to enhance the odds of his kiss working. But, that was up to the Gryffindor. Just because Draco knew he loved the boy didn't mean that Potter felt the same. So, gently, he scoured her Potter over to the right side of the bed. Draco pulled a white rose out of one of the flower bouquets around them and layed down. He adjusted to be comfortable, and placed his rose in the same position as Potter's. He turned Potters head to face his, and took one the Gryffindor's hands into his own. Draco took a moment to study Potter's face, making sure it was the last thing he saw. He close his eyes, and kissed those perfect lips. 

Nothing, the world went still. Then, movement. Harry was kissing _back_. He moved his hand up to Draco's hair pulling him closer. Draco in turn did the same, and they lay there letting their lips move together in a wonderous symphony. When they broke apart, Draco was mer with the lovely green eyes. "Draco", Harry sighed with relief and a smile. 

"Who else?", he whispered back, nudging the golden boy's lips again. They kissed once again, harder this time. Neither of them noticed the blinding light surrounding them, and right now neither of them cared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwww


	12. Epilogue

"Potter! Malfoy! Have some decency!", Madam Pince screeched. The two broke apart. They were back in the library, and Harry was currently sitting on Draco's lap. "I won't tolerate such behavior in _my_ library. Out, out, out!". She flicked her wand and the surrounding parchment slapped the two until the could manage to escape. 

"Looks like we'll need to finish that potions essay some where else", chuckled Harry. 

"I thought we were on a study break?", smirked Draco. 

"I've had enough of those for a life time" 

"Not my kind of study break" 

"Bloody hell, is this the kind of conversations we're gonna be walking in on now?", grunted Ron as he and Hermione began to walk with the pair. 

"I've sat through worse with you two for the past four years. Let me have my fun", said Harry. 

"We weren't _that_ bad" 

"Oh come on Weasley, even I saw it", commented Draco. 

"Well, we have more important things to get to then discussing this", said Herminone as she pulled Ron away. He winked back at Harry, prompting Herminone to elbow him half heartedly. 

"We're, together now. Right?", the blond checked. 

"Of corse you pratt", chuckled Harry as he took the Slytherin's hand. 

"Fantastic. Now I can fix that wardrobe of yours". He pulled Harry along with him as the boy started to protest. And although it wasn't exactly smooth, they all lived Happily Ever After. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this mini story. And I promise the next thing will be my main project. Hint, Harry has more family then he knows.


End file.
